


Hay muchas maneras de decir ''te quiero''

by heilburger



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilburger/pseuds/heilburger
Summary: Aunque Winry no pregunta, Edward puede ver el interés en sus ojos.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 1





	Hay muchas maneras de decir ''te quiero''

**Hay muchas maneras de decir ''Te quiero''**

* * *

Aunque Winry no pregunta, Edward puede ver el interés en sus ojos mientras desliza la mano hasta la vitrina con el kit más nuevo de reparación mecánica en Automail. Central era ciertamente, un sueño vívido para los amantes de las tuercas.

Lo piensa unos momentos, siguiendo con la mirada el movimiento de la muñeca de Winry que se debate entre alejarse o golpear el cristal. Un pequeño puchero asomándose en sus labios de porcelana.

También sabe que ella no piensa decirle.

Le observa, sus ojos celestes opacos, su piel pálida de muñeca. Siempre, desde niños, Edward ha reparado en la belleza de su mejor amiga.

—Te gusta?— ella asiente. —Tómalo, te la regalo.


End file.
